Expect the Unexpected
by chichai
Summary: Darkness lapses over Kai’s heart as he gets unwanted attention but that someone special never fails him I’m good in’t i? [Oneshot]


Chichai: As per requested Takao will never don a dress again. I promise (angelic smile) but for comedic purposes other things'll happen to him. And thanx to them my story will go to next level.

Wolfie: I think its Kai that helps you with that. (A/N: My best friend - Wolfie)

Chichai: Yeah I guess. But the comedy gives it the Chichai twist.

Wolfie: …Chichai twist?

Chichai: Yeah, I've no idea where that came from, don't mock me!

Wolfie: Mock? (smiles as Chichai gets wound up)

Chichai: Yes mock! My words are all confuddled! (Wolfie opens her mouth to speak) DON'T!

Wolfie: Relax, I was just gonna say you've got a story to do.

Chichai: I do?

Wolfie: (rolls eyes) Yes.

Chichai: Ah so you're not just a pretty face.

Wolfie: And it's obvious that you are.

Chichai: Aw thanx! ...HEY! How many times do I have to tell you that I am perfect? …Wolfie? ...Wolfie? ...I've been abandoned! ¬¬ (sob)

Alright, before I go and find Wolfie, I've got a few minor points.

In this story there are two songs:

"Anywhere" by Evanescence from their album Origin

And

"Everything" by Lifehouse from their album No name face.

I gotta admit in Lifehouse's song there is a bit that seems extremely dodgy but in this context it ain't meant to be. Ok now that's sorted I'll vanish too.

Italics - thoughts unless otherwise

… - new scene

- beginning of song/end of song

**Expect the Unexpected**

The break of dawn was welcomed by the sound of Dranzer crashing through brick walls. Kai stood alert in the newly born sun. The butterflies flickered past like blue and black flames some extinguishing as they fell from the sky. Kai's skin glistened as sweat trickled down his arm, he swiped it off and continued to train, pushing himself to his limit. Something tickled his arm and he went to wipe his arm again but stopped as he saw the glimmering wings of a butterfly's wings slowly open and close. He sighed and scooped the butterfly into his hand and held it up to the sky. It fluttered off gratifyingly. Kai watched as the warm but pleasant breeze slowly led the butterfly to the hiding stars. His heart became heavy but he pushed it away. There was no time for it.

"Kai Kai!" Takao charged from the back door and laughed as Kai glanced at him.

_What in the hell's the "Kai Kai" about?_ Kai thought before his mind snapped onto the fact Takao was in his home when he hadn't let him in. "How did you get into my house?" Kai narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fist as Takao swung a pair of spare keys in front of his face. Kai snatched them from him and gave him a weak punch in the stomach. Despite its lack of force it was still enough to make Takao double over and hold his stomach,

"I take it your not happy to see me?" He gasped. Kai smirked,

_I still got it_ he thought proudly. His pride soon diminished and he concentrated once more on Dranzer. It took another fifteen minutes or so to stand upright again and another few seconds for him to regain control on his breathing.

"Don't worry Kai; I know you love me really." Kai looked at him and part of Takao had the urge to flinch as Kai's figure towered over him, the other, had the dim-witted need to kick him for that agonising punch. Takao smiled, he knew how he'd get Kai back, "mail call." Kai looked at Takao and saw he was holding a pink envelope with Kai Hiwatari written perfectly on it. "I took the liberty of opening it," Takao beamed. Kai found it hard to restrain himself from throttling Takao as he said in a sing song tone, "Someone likes Kai!" Kai tutted and Dranzer returned to him. He took the envelope from Takao and whacked him over the head with it. There was a clunk and Takao held the back of his head. "Awch! There's a CD in there! God dammit Kai! Why you so violent to me? It's not my fault I'm better than you." Takao grumbled. "I give you your God damn mail and all I get is abuse!"

"Take it then, I don't want it." Kai shoved it back to Takao.

"Why would I want it? It's probably some buck-toothed girl with acne." Takao took the CD out with wonder and read the pink note that was heavily scented with cheap perfume. "Whoa! What is this? Eau de skunk?" he read the note and teased Kai putting on a high voice, "**Dear Kai, I have longed to meet you, but never found the courage. I hope this song let's you know the true depths of my love for you.**" he laughed. "Get here! We need to listen to this!" Takao grabbed Kai and pulled him into his house. Kai sighed and sat down while Takao fumbled with the CD player and put the CD on. 'Anywhere' by Evanescence began to echo slowly and sweetly from the speakers;

Dear my love haven't you wanted to be with me/And/Dear my love haven't you longed to be free/I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you/And/that sweet night you are my own/Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight/There's no need to tell anyone/They'd only hold us down/So by the morning's light/We'll be half way to anywhere/where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I/No one knows who we are there/All I want is to give my life only to you/I dreamt long I can not dream anymore/Lets run away/I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight/There's no need to tell anyone/They'd only hold us down/So by the morning's light/We'll be half way to anywhere where no one needs a reason

Forget this life/Come with me/Don't look back your safe now/Unlock your heart/Drop your guard/No one's left to stop you/Forget this life/Come with me/Don't look back your safe now/Unlock your heart/Drop your guard/No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight/There's no need to tell anyone/They'd only hold us down/So by the morning's light/We'll be half way to anywhere where love is more than just your name

As the song ended Takao sniffed and Kai looked at him freaked out.

"I just have something in my eye." Takao rubbed his eye and gave a huge sniff.

"Well I have something in my throat."

"You got a lump in your throat too?" Takao squeaked as he got all emotional, "it's so -"

"Sickening." Kai finished Takao's sentence. Takao obviously disagreed as he shot up from his seat,

"Men! Give them your heart and they shatter it as if it were some useless piece of glass! Hang your head in shame Kai Hiwatari! Hang your head!" and with his final dramatic outburst Takao stalked off. Kai smiled at Takao's theatrical approach to his reaction to the song. But what was he meant to do? Fall head over heels for some girl that gave him a song, which he didn't even like. That definitely wasn't what he planned on doing. He had more important matters than that girl's love on his mind.

… … …

"And he didn't even care! Men are such ass wipes!" Takao complained as Hiro ignored him and continued to fix his motorbike. "Are you listening to me?" Takao kicked Hiro's foot and Hiro got up from kneeling on the ground.

"Takao, you sound like a nagging wife!" Hiro wiped his hands on his mucky white vest, "you're one of the ass wipes, do keep schtum you twat!" He flicked his brother's head leaving transition fluid on him.

"I am not!" Takao said indignantly. Hiro laughed and Takao became flustered, "I meant I'm not a nagging wife!" Takao stood and thought about how he had reacted to the song, "…ok maybe…I over reacted a little."

"A little?" Hiro smiled and stooped down again to continue with his work.

"But think about it," Takao lowered himself to Hiro's level, "she seems nice enough."

"You don't know her!"

"..The song was nice." Takao picked up an oil drenched wrench and tossed it into the air.

"Takao, if I were to sing Elvis songs it doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to get a cat suit and big glasses and the hair do. You get where I'm going with this?" Hiro caught the wrench and put it to the side out of fear of his bike getting damaged. Takao fell to the ground.

_Why don't I think before I open my mouth?_ He sat back up and looked at Hiro's bike. "Cool! You got a dragon painted on it!" he tilted his head to the side realising it wasn't as cool as he first thought, "…uh Hiro was it a nursery kid that done this? Cause it, well it sucks." He said bluntly. Hiro yanked Takao out of the way and stared at the black mark.

"What in the hell? Takao have you got oil on your hands?"

"No, why would I? You always blame me!" Takao moaned as Hiro spun around.

"It's usually your fault! You're destructive! If you had brains you'd be dangerous! Luckily for mankind that day will not come in the near future." Takao glared at Hiro who wasn't in the mood to argue with him, "Show me your hands, now!" Hiro ordered.

"They're clean! See!" he showed Hiro his hands. Hiro's eyes turned to snake-like slits as he saw the oil stains on his brother's hands. Takao laughed nervously. "I can explain that…A bird... No! A squirrel hopped to your bike and its tail had-"

"You!-" Hiro clenched his fists and Takao gulped as his knuckle bones half popped out of his brother's fists, "I'm giving you till 10, 1!"

"Now Hiro, it was an accident." Takao backed away as he tried to reason with Hiro.

"2!"

"Yikes! Do I have the number 10 or only- Yaah!" Takao bolted up the street.

"10!" Hiro roared and dashed after Takao as he disappeared around the block.

… … …

Kai opened the door. Ray and Mariam stood patiently waiting for him at the end of the path. Ray looked up and saw Kai and smirked as his golden eyes lit with a mischievous look.

"Hey Romeo." He teased. Kai wanted to smile at the joke but he didn't. He had totally forgotten about the girl until then. "Takao called me, he told me everything. D'you know Hiro gave him a wedgy?" Ray laughed, "Poor Takao!" Kai smiled at the image of pain that he would have so loved to inflict upon Takao.

"What in the hell's some psycho doin' writing you love letters?" Mariam said as her, Kai and Ray made their way down the street.

"I'm irresistible." Kai joked.

"You're telling me," she played along. Ray shook his head, his smile and glint were slowly fading away but they still had a vibrant and fighting presence. "You look like you've been blading all day." Mariam said to Kai as she tired of the subject quickly. Kai was thankful that she did. That girl was nothing but another problem he'd have to get rid of.

"It's only 3. The day's not done." Kai smirked; he knew his accuracy was winding her up.

"Ha ha."

"So where are we going to blade? The main blading park's closed for the day. And the indoor one's shut too." Ray pointed out.

"I know." Kai said. Ray looked at him confused while Mariam looked down at her feet, "we're out to get a new attack ring."

"Then we head to Takao's?" Ray asked thinking they could use the dojo room to train.

"No. We'll just go to mine." Kai replied. Ray opened his mouth to suggest otherwise.

"You're not getting all snobby on us are you Ray? There's nothing wrong with going to Kai's." Mariam smiled.

"You're just saying that cause it's Kai's house." Ray closed his eyes smiling and when he opened them his glint was reborn.

"Maybe." Mariam shrugged.

… … …

Kenny looked around agitated. He had no idea where Takao was getting all these spare keys from and why he had them. "Takao Kai'll kill us! I'm not going in."

"Chief's right." Max said, "I'm not getting my butt kicked just so you can get food."

"That's were your wrong Max," Takao opened the door, "it's not just any kind of food, it's that heavenly Italian dish I like to call pizza!" he drooled as he stepped into Kai's home.

"Last time I checked everyone called pizza pizza." Max sighed and followed him in.

"I'll stand guard." Kenny volunteered.

"Oh no you don't!" Takao said as he and Max pulled Kenny inside. "See we're not dead Chief."

"No Takao, we're not dead _yet_!" Kenny straightened himself up and fixed his hair. Takao stepped forward and fell flat on his face. Max and Kenny laughed as they helped him up. Takao grumbled and rubbed his nose that was red after smacking off the floor.

"Like a wedgy wasn't enough! Now I have a deformed pig's snout!" He complained as he scanned the ground to see what he had fallen over. His eyes sparkled and his grin took over his face, "Allo allo allo." He said picking up a pink envelope, "Kai's admirer's more persistent than I thought." Max sniffed and covered his nose,

"And a whole lot smellier than I thought!" Kenny joined Max in covering his nose as Takao ripped open the envelope. Another note lay beside another CD. Takao read it again,

"**Kai, you hurt me with you're rejection to my first token of love**," Takao laughed, "Token, such a funny word!" Max and Kenny looked at each other; Takao had officially gone crazy. Takao continued to read in an irritatingly accurate high pitch, "**but I know why, and that's ok. In fact, I'm flattered you even listened to it, even if it was the small weird guy that made you."** Takao looked angrily at the piece of paper, "I am not small! Kai's just too tall! And I went on her side, ptsh!" He mumbled.

"Takao you're small. Get over it and read the damn thing!" Max hurried Takao along as he looked over his shoulder.

"**I really do love you Kai. I won't stop until you realise it and accept it. I know you'll feel the same after this song…you're my everything xx." **Takao looked at the bottom of the page, "hold up there's more, man this lass can talk!"

"Takao!" Max and Kenny screeched.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Takao read the final sentence, "**My world will finally be complete when I see you tonight, I can't wait! Till tonight, at the park, at 7. I'll be waiting x"** Takao shivered, "Woo this girl is freaky!" He imitated her, "My world will finally be complete! I can't wait!" Max laughed as Takao posed in a girlish stance. Max took the role of Kai, giving Takao a smouldering stare (A/N: that wasn't exactly up to the high standards that Kai himself can produce).

"I'll wait until the end of time." Takao burst out laughing as Max found it hard to keep his adopted Kai persona up. Kenny raised his eyebrow,

"It's scary how good you are at doing that."

"Ach we've had practise." Max said and Takao stepped away.

"Too far dude, too far!" he took the CD into Kai's living room. Kenny followed as Max lagged behind slowly realising what Takao had meant and he felt sick,

"Eurgh! Man! Now I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life! Never mind the counselling fees I'll have to dish out!" He stomped into the room and flung himself on a seat.

"I'm not that bad!" Takao laughed and turned the music up. 'Everything' by Lifehouse smoothly glided to their ears making Takao emotional, again, after the beginning of the second verse:

Find me here/and speak to me/I want to feel you/I need to hear you/you are the light/that's leading me/to the place/where I find peace/again

You are the strength/that keeps me walking/you are the hope/that keeps me trusting/you are the light/to my soul/you are my purpose/your everything/And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you/would you tell me/how could it be/any better than this/yeah

You calm the storms/and you give me rest/you hold me in your hands/you won't let me fall/you still my heart/and you take my breathe away/would you take me in/take me deeper now/

And how can I stand here with you/and not be moved by you/would you tell me/how can it be any better than this/and how can I stand here with you/and not be moved by you/would you tell me/how could it be any better than this/

Cause your all I want/your all I need/your everything/everything/your all that I want/your all I need/your everything/everything/your all I want/your all I need/your everything/everything/your all I want/your all I need/your everything/everything

And how can I stand here with you/and not be moved by you/would you tell me/how could it be any better than this/and how can I stand here with you/and not be moved by you/would you tell me/how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Max and Kenny came out of their silence and looked at Takao who had tears streaming down his face. "Uh," Max started,

"You ok?" Kenny finished.

"It's just so beautiful!" Takao wailed, "he's her light and he's her everything and their both weird and it's a beautiful match!" Max and Kenny looked at each other a second time. They were wrong last time this was Takao crazy. Kenny looked up at the door and saw Kai with Mariam and Ray behind him. Kenny squeaked and stuttered,

"Takao..." Max looked up and when he saw Kai he smiled nervously.

"What?" Takao sniffed and before he could look up Kai swept him into the air by the collar. He squealed like a girl and everyone suppressed a smile as they realised how livid Kai was.

"What makes you think the right to come in here? My home? I don't want you here, just like no one else does!"

"That's harsh man." Max tried to stand up for Takao but Kai glared at him,

"Get out!" Kai said forcefully. Max and Kenny stood still.

"Put him down!" Max stood loyal to Takao even though Kai's mood was something he knew he didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"Kai, chill, he didn't mean any harm." Ray tried to reason with as Takao's legs swung furiously as he tried to get away from Kai's tightening grip. Kai closed his eyes and let Takao drop to the ground.

"You fuckin' nut job!" Takao raged as he jumped back to his feet ready to commence round two.

"You're not in the position to be angry Takao." Mariam said sourly to Takao getting his attention before he got his ass kicked, "you came into his home, listened to his mail. I don't blame him for being angry." There was a deafening silence as Mariam and Ray looked at one another knowing that that wasn't the only reason for Kai's outburst. Mariam sighed and walked out.

"We better go too," Max said, "come on guys." Takao and Kenny followed Max out. Takao paused…

"Kai?" He waited for a response but got none. He watched silently as Kai walked to the CD player and broke it in half with a strong punch that penetrated through the appliance and cracked the wall. Takao left silently as his heart filled with a mild guilt. Ray watched Takao disappear and then he looked at Kai.

"You thought it was Kari, didn't you?" Kai didn't answer, "she just needs time alone Kai-" he started.

"Don't tell me what she needs!" Kai yelled at him "Just get the Hell Out!" Ray stood still, like Max he knew it was stupid to get in Kai's bad books especially when he was in this type of mood.

"She'll be back soon. I know it." Ray left shutting the door behind him.

Kai sat on the ground and rubbed his eyes letting out a heavy sigh. This girl was driving him up the wall. He longed for it to be Kari, for them to finally be together and be happy. Kai hit his knees to take out the ever mounting frustration that built up inside his soul. He screamed at his stupidity; how could anyone be happy? It was impossible. Especially in this bastard thing called life where fear haunts the most courageous of men and bullies the weakest and most vulnerable of children. But what if it was Kari? Na, she wasn't like that. She'd tell him straight…wouldn't she?...Too many questions for just one answer! It wouldn't be her!.. But then again, people have the weirdest habit of changing when you least expect it. The pink letter caught Kai's vibrant eyes and he snatched it up. It was then he made up his mind. If it was Kari, he was going to see her.

… … …

The night sky was a gentle grey and the stars started to peer from beneath their shield of the night. Kai stood in the cold shadows and looked out at the park. Nothing stirred except for the occasional leaf that found itself trapped in a swirl of wind. Kai's head hurt as he concentrated ahead at the park.

_I'm being stupid. It's half 7...Kari's not... Here... I'll just wait for her. For when she returns._ Kai turned to go into the darker depths of the shadows when he heard Kari.

"What are you doing?" He fell backwards in a Takao-like fashion. Kari looked at him on the ground and raised her eyebrow.

"Um..." Kai quickly got to his feet, "I got…why are you here?" He changed the subject so his heart would have a chance to return to normal. Kari ignored his question in her usual manner, he knew she would.

"So your not here for the songs then?" Kai's heart jolted back to an unbelievable rapid beat. Kari noticed, "Don't get too excited. Ray told me." She added and Kai felt cold as his heart came to a deafening halt once again. "I'm here to sort it."

Kai smirked as Kari rekindled his hope,

"Why?" Kari blushed slightly and then regained her composure.

"Not for you. I just - she - maybe - I don't have to explain - can't I hit someone without the Spanish inquisition from you." Kari knew she screwed her cover up. Kai's smile lit her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I know what you mean." He said gently and they both stood a meter or so apart for the next few silent minutes.

"I need to go." Kari said when she couldn't take it anymore. Kai nodded and as she backed away his heart was saddened but his skin could still feel the tingle of her presence that was forever engraved on him. He'd seen Kari. That was enough for him. Kari gave a brief smile goodbye and melted into the darkness. Kai lost his senses and walked out of the shadows onto the moonlit street. The gentle wind swept his mind to a place he had been to once before when he first saw Kari. The air was pure there and the clouds were always lifted allowing light to pour upon his life. He knew it was all an illusion cast on him by love but he knew he was no exception to the rule that when you're captured there's no escape. Not that he wanted to anyway. He slowly tread from one thought to another before he banged into something that brought him falling back to bitter reality. Kai looked at what he banged into.

"Kai!" The girl gasped. Kai felt sickened as he knew what was coming next. "You came!"

"I'm leaving." He corrected her as a silhouette shifted behind the girl; Kai shook his head as he watched the silhouette climb a tree. Takao was about as subtle as an angry rhinoceros in a china shop.

"No you can't leave!" The girl pleaded, "You Came!" Kai rolled his eyes as he watched Takao and knew what was coming before it happened. Takao tumbled from the tree and startled the girl who clung to Kai and wailed.

"Oh shut it!" Takao said a bad mood. He looked at his knee which was cut and had a black fucker of a stone wedged right in the middle of the wound. "A wedgy, a sore nose and now my God damn knee I may as well be knocked down as well!" He looked left and right just in case a car came to answer his request before limping over to Kai. "Kai, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help…ok and I wanted to annoy you a bit but that's it I swear."

"You were annoying Kai!" The girl glared at him and Takao got ready to defend himself when Kai cleared his throat and moved the girl off him.

"Go home." Kai said to the girl.

"Kai I'm sorry." Takao ignored the girl, "I never meant to make you that angry. I never knew you liked your house that much." Takao beamed, "but you do know that means I'm getting better at annoying you, ah life is sweet!" Kai smirked at Takao's ignorance.

"Whatever." He said and walked off leaving the girl and Takao to watch him leave.

"Kai!" The girl sobbed. Takao stood next to her unsure whether to comfort her or ask her if she had something he could use to get the stone out from his knee.

"D'you want me to walk you home?" He said patting her back following a long moral debate he had with himself.

"You?" The girl smiled, "You're not Kai!" Takao burned inside. He should've asked to get the stone taken out from his knee instead of being nice.

"Well duh!"

"Eh "well duh!" Yourself circus boy." She tottered off laughing as she left Takao in temper.

_Circus boy?_ He kicked a wall nearby and broke loose a fragment from a brick that pinged straight into his knee beside the black stone. He howled and jumped up and down. "This world is against me!" He took a deep breath to rant and rave as something shifted behind him and he turned pale white and balanced unsteadily on one foot. "…Kai?" The wind swept across him and a shape began to grow on the wall. "Kai?" His voice went an octave higher as he still struggled to keep balance on one foot. He yelped and ran off. "KAI!" The shape slowly disappeared and Kari watched him from outside the ridge of light given off from the street lamp.

_He he. I still got it._ She thought while she turned and once again immersed herself in her thoughts in the cool comfort of the night.

… … …

Chichai: Tell me what you think, R+R.


End file.
